A reference apparatus, such as a pocket guide or wallet guide, provides a user a convenient way to store valuable information. For example, a reference apparatus may be used to store medical and/or emergency information. The reference apparatus may be sized such that a person is more likely to carry the apparatus with him or her and have that apparatus available when needed. Additionally, the reference apparatus may be in a form that allows a person to easily add and/or delete information stored in or on the reference apparatus.
When reference apparatuses are provided or handed out to a user, providing a convenient way to secure a reference apparatus may be important to prevent misplacement or damage. For example, when a reference apparatus is provided to a user with other items of different types or sizes, the reference apparatus may not be secured to the other items or may be secured to the other items but with a staple, which may lead to the reference apparatus being lost, a reduction in accessibility, or tearing when possibly removing a staple.
Packaging systems, such as packages and envelopes, are used to contain one or more items for a variety of purposes. For example, packaging systems may be used to transport or store items. The items may be of different types and sizes, such as documents, business cards, digital media (such as CDs, DVDs, floppy disks, and USBs), photographs, and/or digital cards (such as credit cards, and phone cards).
When packaging systems are used to contain items of different types or sizes, securing those items within the packaging systems may be important to prevent misplacing and/or damaging items. For example, when packaging systems are used to contain business cards, the business cards are typically stapled to enclosed documents or enclosed but not secured within the packaging system, which may lead to the business cards being lost, a reduction in accessibility, or tearing when possibly removing a staple. Additionally, when packaging systems are used to contain documents, organizing the documents within the packaging system may be important to keep valuable information properly stored.
Examples of packaging systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,401, 5,775,494, 6,288,996, 8,249,919, 6,640,473, 6,666,378, 6,820,799, 6,845,864, 6,951,279, and 7,556,148. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
Advantages of the present disclosure will be more readily understood after considering the drawings and the Detailed Description.